The restoration
by KingdomHeartsAwsome111
Summary: All is well in the four nations but a turmoil lurks within Aang and Katara.... how long can Aang and katara last, or will thier long friendship be broken by different paths?


The Restoration

The Restoration 

By:KingdomHeartsAwsome111

**CHAPTER 1: A Fresh Start **

**Aang looked out into the horizon, the wind whipping the blossom trees all around and felt a wave of despair overcome the happiness he should be feeling. After all the war was over, the fire lord contained and there was a sense of piece within the fire nation, why should he feel this way? "Aang." He felt someone touch his shoulder from behind and turned to face Katara, faking a smile. "We have to go now." "Katara I'm sorry I confused you so much. I had left so many words unsaid for so long that I couldn't keep it inside of me forever I understand that this-" Katara stopped him mid-sentenced and hugged him tightly, the warmth of her embrace making Aang feel better, but no. She no longer was his love and his alone, she was getting married. "But Katara…. There will always be a place in my heart for you." They hugged once more and Katara felt a silent tear run down her cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered and walked off to meet Sokka and Suki, already getting Appa ready for the departure. Aang watched as the first and only girl he had ever loved left him for what would seem like forever. As he walked through the courtyard he felt heavy and when he finally got to the palace doors he felt exhausted. "I think I will skip the meeting today." He thought and went through the left corridor instead of the right to trudge to his room. In the hallways lined perfectly in line were pictures of past Fire lords he stopped at Fire Lord Sozan and glanced at the fading picture of the white bearded man, the comet named after him soaring above his head. "Well fire lord Sozan, the war that you started is over, now the fire nation can have a fresh start." Aang said out loud "Yes. The restoration of the damaged lands can begin, we are not four nations but one nation filled with different cultures intertwining with each other peacefully." Zuko steeped out of the shadows to greet his friend. "Why aren't you at the meeting?" Aang sighed "She left today didn't she?" Zuko knew that Katara had been planning to marry Haru but he didn't know when and he pretended not to care. "Yes. She wants to get married in her tribe traditionally, like her mother." Aang said sadly trying not to let Zuko see his true feelings, the love he had for her. "You loved her didn't you." Zuko stated it more like a fact than a question, he knew. "I'm tired." Aang walked off to his room and quietly slipped under his scratchy sheets and fell into a deep sleep. **

"**Katara, I'm so happy for you!" Suki hugged her friend and smiled "Thanks Suki." Katara said looking back to see Aang watching sadly as she left, for a second their eyes met but Aang looked down quickly. The trip would be long to the southern water tribe but she had imagined that it would be worth it, she did like Haru after all. But that was the thing she liked him, she didn't love him and to Katara the difference was distinct, she was leaving the one she loved depressed and alone in the fire nation, Aang did feel alone. Katara was quiet most of the way there, barely talking with Sokka or Suki. Instead her thoughts were with Aang, was he okay? "Katara?" Sokka said one night waking Katara from a fevered nightmare "yeah." "What's wrong?" "Sokka! Nothings wrong! I'm fine!" Katara and Sokka spoke in whispers as not to wake Suki. "No, your not. Is it about Aang?" Katara paused for a few moments before saying. "Sokka, I'm so confused. I love Aang with all my heart but Haru….." "You don't love him do you." Katara felt ashamed and bowed her head "No." she whispered, and nothing more was said. **

"**Aang… I'm sorry." Katara whispered and cried as Haru's lips met hers, they were bound together now, Katara no longer tied to Aang at all. Haru held Katara close to him, he thought that it was love but it wasn't… it was fate. "Your mother would be so proud of you." Katara's father said, smiling at his beautiful daughter. Katara tried to smile back but she couldn't make it look genuine, her wedding was all she dreamed of, being led down the isle by her father, a white dress of the finest she owned trailing behind her and kissing the man she loved most in the world. But none of it felt real, it was like her life was so altered when she met Aang that his dreams became hers, they were so connected. **

"**Twinkle toes! Come on! That was only one round!" Toph taunted Aang who was sitting down on a rock to rest. "Toph-" He was out of breath and had to gasp for air between sentences "I can't take anymore! Can we take a break?" Toph looked like she was considering it and earth bended the rock he was sitting on making it sink into the ground. "No." Aang stood up and prepared himself for another round of Toph wrestling. When Toph lunged at him hard he flew backwards and hit his head on the ground. Toph ran to help him up "Oops!" Toph smiled sheepishly at him and said "Uh, I think that's enough for one day." Aang brushed himself off and bowed deeply to her, silently dismissing himself. **

**That day Aang went for a walk in the market, all of the excitement and activity making him feel lighter and somewhat happy. But deep inside he knew only one thing could make him truly happy. He couldn't put out of his mind the image of Katara leaving for her wedding, saying goodbye to her for the last time. Yet an air of peace was all around him whipping his thoughts about in his mind, confusing him. As he walked silently, lost in thought he didn't realize where he was going, as a small shop came into view his legs seemed to move faster heading towards it. It was time to visit an old friend… **

"**Ah, princess Azula. Never thought I'd see you here. I remember a time when I would have taken orders from you, the tables have turned." The guard noted the princess sitting quietly, sobbing and chuckled to himself. At any other time she would have killed him for saying that, but she didn't have the willpower, the prison had done a good job of breaking her free spirit. For the first few weeks Azula went crazy, screaming and crying she was a mess. She thought she would die without the use of her bending, she felt defenseless, weak just as she always called her brother, but he was on top now. "Azula." "Fire lord Zuko." Azula knew who it was without even looking at him. "Why have you honored me with this visit?" Azula kept her head down, not daring to look into his eyes for fear of stepping out of line and getting punished further. "I wanted to check on your progress. You've been in here for months. "As you can see I'm well contained and stable, not being able to use my bending has made me weak, I am no threat." Azula finally looked up at him and held in the heavy shackles that bound her wrists tightly. "But that doesn't mean you will be free, my guard's will keep a closer watch on you just for the reason that you seem as no threat." Zuko glared at her and left. Azula smiled and held up her shackles once more, good they were getting loose already.**


End file.
